


the fic the jshk fic the f

by mydarmisokay



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Inflation, M/M, Other, Subliminal, Vore, fnaf is real, hanako has a john cena & annoying orange phobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarmisokay/pseuds/mydarmisokay
Summary: a bunch of fics i wrote wif friends
Relationships: Hanako | Yugi Amane/Yugi Tsukasa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Tsukasa's voring spree

Mitsuba walked into the living room to see Tsukasa with an inflation machine. “What’s this?” Mitsuba asked.

“I don't like where this is going..” Mitsuba commented to himself 

“It’s my inflation machine Mitsuba i’m going to inflate you like a balloon you’ll be so yummy yummy yummy yummy fat fat fat” Tsukasa said. 

Draq was just there. In the corner. He said nothing. He was staring. Staring into your soul. He has known your secrets since they were formed and you cannot hide them. He knew what you did. There’s no use trying to deny it. He already knew. However, as he was a humble man, he would never judge you for your sins. It wasn’t in his nature. 

Mitsuba sayd “Noooo” in fear as Tsukasa shoved the inflation machines hose into Mitsubas piehole and he began to blow up like a balloon.  Mitsuba cried out for mercy. “Natsuhiko, please help !! Tsukasa-kun is making me fat and balloon shaped !! I am no longer cute!!” He wailed.  Natsuhiko did not hear his prayers, all that came from his direction was silence, and the faint echo of Lil Peep lyrics. Natsuhiko was probably masturbating anyway.  Mitsuba soon exploded, his guts flying everywhere. Mitsuba is dead AGAIN (ugh)

“Time to revive him so more fun games could be had!” Tsukasa said as he proceeded to become famous singer Britney Spears. Mitsuba comes to life for plot device. 

Suddenly, Derek Stephen Prince bust through the door! What was he doing here?  “Aye aye aye, I'm on vacation!” He declared. The newly revived Mitsuba was in shock. Tsukasa knew that he would have lots of fun killing Derek over and over! Tsukasa takes out a scythe and slashes the voice actor because 13-year-olds totally have scythes on them all the time yup yup!  Hanako was just watching this go down. He was just. There. He was staring at Derek. Derek died before he was able to offend every race he could think of, damn. “Rip” hanako said. “That’s too bad, he was my favorite voice actor!”

Mitsuba sighs. What a stressful day ! If only he had a yummy sandwihc to cheer him up. Maybe one with bred.. chee, piggle..? He decided to ask Tsukasa for help in the creation of the sandwihc.  “Tsukasa-kun! How do you make sandwihc?” He asked, very cutely and kawaii! “I’ll teach you my little slut!” Tsukasa exclaimed. “Boy oh boy!” Mitsuba cheered. “Please show me!!” Tsukasa eats Mitsuba whole, but didn’t chew him. He does a little dance so Mitsuba gets shaken up to his eyes. “Now you’re in my shoes! Watch and learn.” with Mitsuba watching through Tsukasa’s eyes, he begins making the sandwihc. Mitsuba was not happy to be swallowed whole by Tsukasa, but if it meant learning how to make a sandwihc, he would deal with it! Tsukasa didn’t really want to swallow Mitsuba either!! He would rather swallow Amane!!  ...but anyways he made the funny sandwihc perfectly no miss combo. 

“Wow Tsukasa-Kun. How are you so good at sandwihc..?” Mitsuba asked from inside Tsukasa. Tsukasa laughed, shaking Mitsuba in his body as he does. “Practice!!” he says. “Cool! Can I come out now?” Mitsuba questioned. “I don't like being stuck in funny Tsukasa. It makes me not cute!!” Tsukasa lays the finished sandwihc down on the table. “Yup!! I’m all done!!” Tsukasa walks to a nearby trashcan and vomits Mitsuba out of him. “I can’t wait to eat Amane next!! I just have to find him!!” The truth is, Amane has been here. He just witnessed the death of his favorite voice actor Derek Stephen Prince and he’s not sure how to react. Tsukasa turns his head like an owl and stares at Hanako.  Hanako stares back, sitting next to derek’s corpse. They stare at eachother like :eye::eye: and then Tsukasa jolts up.

“OOH AMANE GOOD NIG” he says excitedly, running towards his brother. “Tsukasa!” Hanako reached out to his twin um idk fuck. Tsukasa pounces onto Hanako. “Speak of the devil! I was just thinking about you!!” he said loudly. “Oh!! I was just thinking about you too!!” he hugged Tsukasa. Tsukasa nudged his face on his brothers shoulder for a second before taking a step back and sitting down next to him. “Straight to the point! Can i eat you? :eye::eye:” Tsukasa asked, completely serious. “I mean, I’ve… always wanted to be eaten, but…” “Good enough!” Tsukasa responded, not giving him a chance to finish. Tsukasa then ate Hanako whole. Entirely. Completely. Fully. Absolutely. 

“I guess this was how you felt last time, huh?” Hanako said from inside Tsukasa’s stummy. “Yup! What do you think?” he asked in response, rubbing his belly. “It’s warm… and wet… and dark… I guess this is nice?” he just kind of sat there. Draq’s soulless eyes watched them still. Suddenly, Annoying Orange appeared from the crevices of Tsukasa’s stomach and stared at Hanako with that smile. That damned smile. The one that haunted Hanako all his life. The stupid fucking smile that made him want to punt the stupid orange into a black hole. “WHAT THE FISHSHIT” Hanako yelled, trying to back away from the orange though he had no place to go. The Annoying Orange stared into Hanako’s eyes, his soul. He then proceeded to laugh maniacally. “Ha ha john cena!” JOHN CENA? NOO!! HANAKO FORGOT JOHN CENA EXISTED NO WAY HANAKO WAS SHAKING IN FEAR. HE DIDN’T WANT TO REMEMBER JOHN CENA. HE DIDN’T WANT TO  _ SEE HIM.  _ And although John Cena’s iconic line is “you can’t see me,” HANAKO COULD SEE HIM. AND THATS WHAT SCARED HIM FOR YEARS. HOW COME HE COULD SEE HIM?? In a way, John Cena wasn’t unlike himself, the ghost who could never be seen by anyone for so long. But John Cena had one thing that Hanako didn’t: the attitude adjustment. Anyways back to Annoying Orange. Hanako was still terrified, shaking in his boots, quivering like a clit.

Hanako decided enough was enough and stood up. This was gonna end :blush:!! He peels Annoying Orange and eats him. This is all going down in Tsukasa’s stomach btw. “No more Fri-Day. No more Orange Nya Nya Style. It’s the end for you annoying o!” Annoying Orange was now in Hanako’s stomach while he was in Tsukasa’s stomach! Isn’t that funny! Anyways, Hanako proceeded to have a crisis. He promised himself he wouldn’t take any more lives after accidentally killing Tsukasa while HES A FUCKING ORANGEhe was trying to peel an apple. Whatever. This was just a fucking orange anyway, and he deserved it.

Hey! The Hannah Montana transition music plays and it cuts to Tsukasa & Hanako before they died. A flash back was playing!! Flash back flash back dododdodo flash back boogie woogie shoogie doogie black bash!! It shows Tsukasa and Amane in their house!! Amane was whipping the fucking quan while Tsukasa was hitting the naenae. “Amane can you peel me an apple?” Tsukasa asked. “Of course!! :smiles:” Amane waddled like a Club Penguin character to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a carving knife! It wasn’t the ideal for apple peeling but it’d have to do. Amane began peeling the apple. Peridot learns to twerk. Amane accidentally stabs his twin with the knife!!! Oh no!! He proceeds to kiss his corpse and then makes out with it and then leaves the house to turn himself in. Upon walking out the front door, he altered into a skeleton and fell down the porch. He could only mutter the words “bruh” as his exterior flesh completely vanished into thin air. Amane was dead. You know what? This is just like in ikanaide. The saddest, most emotional vocaloid song ever. That was what Amane last thought before he became a skeleton. The raw EMOTION that was ikanaide. It was so sad. Do you want to go home? Leave your answers in the comments below. 

Flashback over? Gone ended its. Over. Concluded. we can all go home wait no we cant. We still haven’t seen the part with Draq and the Kou subliminal!  In the meantime, Mitsuba was fortnite dancing epic style ! “Awesome dancing, I can’t see it but I hear the funny fortnite music :)” Hanako said, still in Tsukasa’s belly, you know just in case you forgot. Tsukasa was completely knocked out. “Thank you, crazy knife!” Mitsuba said to Hanako as he continued to fortnite dance. He was exhausted after default dancing for so long. But Mitsuba would not give up. This was the only way to please Ninja, the fortnite God that Mitsuba worshipped. The blue-haired god known for being racist and totally awesome!! Even though those are both the same thing. 

Tsukasa was still knocked out. Completely. He passed out during the flashback. Suddenly his clothes reshaped into a handsome prince suit. Tsukasa became a prince, and his princess was waiting. During his snores, he accidentally choked up Hanako. Hanako left Tsukasa’s stomach wet and sort of smelly. He went off somewhere and came back in a clean clown outfit. He still kinda smelled doe.

“Wtf.. gay little clown?” Mitsuba asked. He had finished his daily worship dance and was relaxing on the floor. Tsukasa was sleeping peacefully on the floor. Amane looked over at his brother and smiled. “Yeah I’m a clown, yeah I’m a he/him lesbian, got a problem with it?” He asked. Mitsuba rolled his eyes cutely (obviously.) “I have multiple problems with it.” He said to Hanako. Mitsuba proceeded to lecture Hanako about he/him lesbians and why they’re ableist. Hanako just pulled out his knife, not listening. Maybe he was ableist, but did he care? Mitsuba screamed. “Get that knife away from me!” He declared dramatically. Tsukasa rose up like  [ **_Jesus._ ** ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/675221972359184408/705588497225875467/image1.png)

As Tsukasa ascended, “Super Bass” by the famous celebrity Nicki Minaj began playing. Mitsuba gasped cutely. “Tsukasa-kun! How are you alive?” ”I’m not.” Tsukasa responded. “Oooh..” Mitsuba said in realization. “Anyways.. I was wondering something!” He said. “What are you wondering nig-” God stopped Tsukasa from saying the no-no word. Mitsuba thanked God. “Well.. I was thinking about president Obama-sama!” Mitsuba said happily. “I was wondering.. umm..” He didn't know what he was wondering. Something about Obama, though. Obama subs?” Hanako said. “Subs?” Tsukasa responded in curiousity, “Eat fresh?” ”Hell yeah, a well-balanced diet is super important.”Tsukasa looked at Hanako and smiled before passionately making out with his brother like animals mals. Mitsuba grinned. “Yes! I was thinking about Obama subs! Can we get some Obama subs?” He pleaded, ignoring the passionate incest happening before his eyes. Perhaps he was fangirl inside. 

Naenae skipped into the room, preparing to go to irl fnaf. She planned to tell everyone else before she left so she could brag about funny irl five nights at freddys what?!?! As soon as she opened the door she shrieked as she saw everything going on. “D-derek-sama!??!” She said, staring at his corpse in the corner.  “Oh- Radish Senpai! I'm so glad you're here! Can you take me to Obama Subs now?” Mitsuba said, noticing that the twins were too busy being animals mals to take him to get fresh subs. “B-but.. I was about to go to real life fnaf!” Naenae replied nervously. Tsukasa ran to Nene. “Did you just say _ FNAF??!”  _ Hanako stopped thinking about the Cannibal amv for a second to notice Nene. “Yashiro!” he said, pouncing on her. “Is my brother cheating on me?!!?” Tsukasa thought jealously. Nene started tearing up, “I just wanted to wait every night to finally roam and invite! What the heck is going on here?!”

Mitsuba gasps. “Wait.. can we listen to transport into fnaf world subliminal..?” “Yes!” Tsukasa answered. Mitsuba cheered. “Oh boy! That's even better than Obama!!” “Omg I wanna listen to a ‘become springtrap’ subliminal !!” Hanako said. “NOOO DON’T BECOME SPRINGTRAP!! YOU REMEMBER THE LORE RIGHT!! THE LORE IS SO IMPORTANT” Nene yelled, clearly appalled with what she assumed was their lack of FNAF knowledge. “I remember the lore. I just really want to be springtrap,” Hanako said.

Tsukasa grabs Hanako from naenae poopie pants and holds him close. Tsukasa then looks at Nene’s fnaf fortnite tshirt. “Nice shirt” he said, practically pissing his pants from the euphoria he felt looking at that shirt. Nene giggled a bit and smiled, “Thank you, it’s my straight pride shirt!” Tsukasa smiled back, “Wow! Straight pride is so cool! I love the orange justice and i love chica!”

Hanako didnt say anything because he didn’t support lesbian gay bi straight and all the rest. He was a normal. Tsukasa was personally a sexual!! Yashiro made being straight her entire personality, and never failed to flaunt it, but in the empowering words of Edward Elric, “normal couple, yaoi couple, yuri couple, I see no difference love is love”. Some empowering words there, Ed. Tsukasa begins singing Starships by Nicki Minaj. “I’m on the floor floor i love to dance,” “Wow cool singing Tsukasa! I prefer DJ Cadence though.” He sounded kind of disappointed at the last part but mostly he was proud of his brother. Tsukasa stops. “Ok!” he thinks about what to think instead. Tsukasa started singing “When I Grow Up” by the pussycat dolls like in a perfect voice !! He is sing!! “I wanna have boobies!!” he said bcs that was the lyrics. Hanako gave a standing ovation. The song wasn’t done yet, he just wanted to applaud. 

Famous people walked into the house suddenly and Tsukasa became the most famous celebrity all across the world in 0.3 seconds. He was so famous!! Tsukasa also made incest legal after his relationship with his twin brother was leaked online. Nene started running for the door so she could get her irl fnaf animatronic boyfriend, but the crowd of fans made it hard to leave. Nene decided enough was enough and in an impatient rage she killed half the population that was in the house. Covered in blood, nene hummed and happily skipped out of the house to go meet her animatronic fnaf bf. Nene was now the woman behind the slaughter wtf. 

Tsukasa just sits there on his little throne. “Hey Amane i have a question!!!” he says!! Hanako was kinda floating. “Yeah what is it my darling Tsukasa?” he asked. It was ok for him to say stuff like that now because incest was legal and he didn’t have to worry about being shamed for it anymore. “Do you have a fetish, brother? And what is a fetish anyway?” “Um its like. I cant say its inappropriate sorry” he said. “But i wanna know!” he declared!!! “BUT ITS INAPPROPRIATE I CANT SAY INAPPROPRIATE THINGS” Hanako yelled in response. “SAY IT  _ N̶̨̩͚̙̳͈̰̣̐̒̀̐̑͒͆͘O̷͈̰͓͈̘̝̅̈́̒͑̓̂͘͘W̷̨̨͎̺̘̤̳̼̰͔̐͗”  _ Tsukasa screamed. “A fetish is um its where dfkfngdffghmgsfs” it was hard to make out Hanako’s words as he started mumbling. Mitsuba had been zoned out for most of this. He was so exhausted after all the fortnite dancing he did earlier.. plus he was so excited to get Obama subs! 

But he didn't.. so Mitsuba curled up on the floor like a little bitch ass femboy catboy dumbass and took a nappy wappy. “I can’t hear you Amane!!” Tsukasa rocked back and forth in his chair. “Why do you have to ask me?? Can’t you ask Mitsuba or something ?!” he replied, flustered. Tsukasa then got up and toddled to his brother. “Because you’re the smartest person i know, that’s why!” he giggled. “Zzzzzz” said Mitsuba. “But Mitsuba could!! Probably explain it better!” “But mitsuba is sleeping!!!”  “... wake up.” Hanako stood over Mitsuba and kicked him. “Wh-!” Mitsuba woke up promptly. “What do you want? Ugly ass.” “Why don’t you explain something to Tsukasa for me?” Hanako kicked him again, but gently.


	2. tsjuchigomori shit ter poop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2tso  
> more fanfic wirtin  
> i wrotke tjis with  
> my friend giorno

**RULES**

  * Write
  * Only write
  * Write OMLY



  
  
  


**CHAPTER ONE**

Out comes a gay spider guy named Tsuchigomori! He poops on the carpet and then Michael Jackson from Homestuck starts crying, “HEE HEE why did you SHIKASHAMBONE shit on the HEE carpet” Tsuchigomori gets scared, he spider shitted on the rug and he is scared!!! Micheal jackson looked lustfully at the spider man “STOP SHITTING!!!!” Tsuchigomori was sobbing at this point… “I couldnt hold it in…” he said sobbing :(. The hee hee man looked straight into the spider man’s eyes “shit in my mouth next time <3” Tsuchigomori looked back at MJ  ”Ok but… please don't tell anyone…” MJ winked and blew a kiss to tsuchigomori “of course bby” tsuchigomori nervously smiled and stood up  ”ok good :)”MJ then became invis ible like a ghost, he was only apart of the man’s imagination :o Tsuchigomori begins crying again, “ ” he slams his fists on the carpet he shat on right in the shit “I CANT BELIEVE THIS” MJ came back and hugged tsuchigomori from behind “itz okay bby <3” he whispered in the man’s ear Tsuchigomori Smiles  Tsuchigomoris face quickly turns to despair as he clutches his butt “I NEED TO SHIT AGAIN” HE SCREAMS. MJ lays down and his jaw unhinges “POO IN ME BBY”Tsuchigomori runs outside, completely forgetting he was asked to shit in his love MJs mou Th. Lil hiko walks in as tsuchigomori leaves and he looks at him in confusi on. “Whats the deal with that guy?” he asked Michael. Michael looked at lil hiko “he forgot to shit in my mouth..” ”Oh is that so” Lil hiko sighed “ok hold on” lil hiko walked out. He came back in with him. He came back with lil peep, his boyfriend from lil hiko canon universe after he died. This isnt in the official lore yet so im just telling you, but lil Hiko comes back to life after a big scene with god!!!!! shhhhhhhhhhh- ……. MJ takes off his pants 2 reveal he is half … HORSE!?? Lil hiko Makes a pog face ??!?!!? (whut) MJ then fully transforms into his horse self, flies into the sky and explodes BOOM goes michael!!!! MICHALE IS DED Lil hiko doesnt even care since he isnt sensitized to death after his epic battle with Kanye west (read lil hiko btw) Michael jackson is died...oh man.. So anyways t o replace the man kou from the hit series toilet bound hanako kun comes out from the floorboards “Sup Kou boo xx <33” Lil hiko sayds kou does a :o pog face “OMG ITS LIL HIKO :DDD” “Yes sup hi its me sexy hiko” kou jumps up and down from excitement because he has just seen the ethereal being lil hiko “letz kiss lil hiko xD” “so soon…. . … okay” lil Hiko walks to kou sexily “heres ur kiss, from lil hiko” he leaaannss in “you band kid” he kisses kou. kou nearly dies from joy “i am pou so hard lil hiko here’s all my 1 smackaroos <33” Lil hiko smirks “im so happy that you like me kou, you are so hot, you are a hot little exorcist boy, my little kitten and friend and prolly bf in tje future” kou looks directly at lil hiko “omg omg omg lil hiko i luv u so much hehe <3” lil hiko grins “i love u so muicj 2…. More den sakura.. More den peep,,, .. kou… ily… be my femboy…” kou starts jumping up and down again from excitement almost pissing his pants “yes ill be ur femboy lil hiko <333 :3” lil hiko kisses kou agen. BUT. kou turnns into peep because idk if u know this but secretly in the lil hiko canon one of the subliminal affs wus whoever lil hiko kisses gets turned into peep too “kou you are my peep femboy” kou is not able to say anything for he is too lovestruck, his eyes have turned into heart eyes/ Lil hiko finds this so hot and then he remembers he can only speak in peep lyrics “i rlly like ur pants”  kou doesnt mind that lil hiko is only able to talk in lil peep lyrics, for he is lil peep. Kou looks deeply into lil hiko eyes and lets out a big fat wet fart. Lil hiko jumps back in surprise: “POGCHAMP? TJAT WUS THE STINKIEST FART FUCKING EVER” kou looks down and blushes putting his index fingers together like a little shy kawaii anime girl “hehe did you like it lil hiko :3””yus” lil heeko responds 

“ ” lil hikko asks “hehe yes :3” kou looks deeply and cutely into lil hiko’s eyes while still doing the shy kawaii shojo anime girl pose ( ) lil hiko smiles sexily and grabs kous hands and they walk outside. Tsuchigomori comes back “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH THAT WUS A LONG SHIT” he yells, relieved.kou laughs because he put those pills that make u shit hard in tsuchigomori’s food >:) Tsuchigomori looks at kou “why are you laughing kid” kou continues to laugh “because you smell like absolute doodoo sir!” “do you know WHY” tsuchigomori replies slightly angry!! “Because you took a big ol’ nasty stinky brown doodoo poo fart!!” kou replies with a big smile :D “Yes, but WHY,” tsuchigomori replies, “Do u even know how people poop? U prolly dont pay that much attention in class” kou looks up at the angel dust looking man “yea i know how people poop!! I watch them while they poop in the stalls :D”... tsuchigomori sighs “this is why i dont let you in the girls bathroom..” kou continues to smile stupidly :D “sir i am just smarter than the girls!! I can teach them all about..POOP!! Pls let me go in sir” “no.” tsuchigomori responds bluntly. “Please sir D:!!” kou says as he flaps his arms rapidly “NO” tsuchigomori, with his poopie smelling self, kicks kou out of the room wif a swift kick. Kou holds his pants down as if they were the skirt of a little anime girl “KYAAAH” he says Tsuchigomori scoffs.kou grabs a bag filled with poo and throws it at tsuchigomori “>:(“Tsuchigomori crouches like a little girl and squeaks… NOOOO” kou laughs as he continues to throw poop bags “>:) thats what u get for kicking me” kou says ending it with a unknown slur “WHERE DID YOU GET THIS POOP” Tsuchigomori begins crying kou looks at his poop covered hands “i got them from the floor from when MJ exploded!! He released a lot of poop and i put them in bags for later :D!!” “WHAT MJ EXPLODED NOOOOOOOOO” Tsuchigomori screams in grief. “I COULD HANDLE YUGI AMANES DETH BUT NOT TJIS!!!” kou wipes his hands on his pants “i wasnt supposed to say that oopsie :3” he then nyas like a catboy Tsuchigomori gets up, and the op to dororo (2019) begins playing ( [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgQR2O8PGf4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgQR2O8PGf4) this) kou looks up at tsuchigomori and then throws another poop bag, this time the poop being his own. Tsugjigomori ultimately dodges tje poop and an aura of power surrounds him “:o” kou looks at him in surprise “man why did u have to dodge my poop :(“ “Bcus im angry” jtsuchigomori says kou starts crying like a little baby “WAAHWAAHH IM GONNA MAKE SURE U WONT MISS MY POOPIEZ NEXT TIME :(“ kou says while stuttering “Lol little stuttering bitch” tsucjigomiri smokes a pipe and laughs covered in shit . Tsucjugomori then takes a fat piss onn n kou. kou blushes a deep red “hehe u dont know that..i love piss more than poop!!” kou doesnt mind the golden shower he is receiving. Tsucjigomori blushes “good” :) kou starts blushing a deeper color now as he opens his mouth to drink the piss 

They all die sad crying laughing emoji heart break Sad pou emoji

The fic ends

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> we just kinda stopped writing at the end sfjhgjdkh don't mind it


End file.
